Kejutan Nista Untuk Sasuke
by Jeruk
Summary: Sasuke dicampakan oleh si blonde kesayangannya tepat di hari spesialnya. Dan kenapa harus dengan Gaara? Sasuke in action! Warning inside. AU. Review?


Happy b'day, Saskay!!! pik yang sengaja saya buat khusus untuk ulang tahun Sasuke. tapi semoga belom ketelatan ngapdetnya (;-_-)

setting tempatnya engga begitu jelas, seperti orang yang membuat pik ini...

**Summary :**Rencana Sasuke buat candle lit berdua dengan Naruto batal mendadak gara-gara Naruto lebih memilih pergi bersama Gaara. Sasuke yang keburu frustasi akhirnya punya niatan membuntuti keduanya.jah, saya ngga pinter bikin summari... maapkan saia**  
**

WARNING : OOC banget!!!, AU, GaJe, Lebaey, Sisanya tanggapan anda sendiri…(;*_*) DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, okeh!!!

**Enjoy!!!**

**Naruto** **© Masashi**

**Kishimoto**

**Kejutan Nista Untuk Sasuke © **

**Naara Akira**

Tengah malam pukul 12.45 WIB, sebuah kamar di kediaman Uchiha masih tampak terang, menandakan seseorang masih terjaga di dalam sana. Terlihat seekor pantat ayam sedang sibuk mondar mandir tak jelas di dalam kamar itu, yang tak lain adalah putera bungsu keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Sambil mondar mandir ke sana sini, tangannya juga asyik mengetuk-ngetukkan sebatang pensil ke jidatnya yang lebar. Dari mulutnya terdengar pula suara komat-kamit horror.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Suasana kamar jadi terasa hening dan sepi, tak ada suara langkah kaki dan ketukan pensil lagi. Sasuke menghentikan aksi mondar mandirnya. Matanya melotot terbelalak sedangkan mulutnya menganga lebar, membiarkan seekor nyamuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"YEAH!!!" tiba-tiba Sasuke loncat-loncat kegirangan seperti orang sarap.

"Akhirnya! Dapet juga gue ide brilliant!" Sasuke langsung menyambar buku bersampul biru tua yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar lalu menuangkan seluruh pikirannya ke dalam buku kesayangannya tersebut. "Gue emang jenius!" dengan narsisnya ia berkacak pinggang di depan cermin layaknya seorang model iklan kacangan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Oke, malam itu Sasuke tengah sibuk menyiapkan sebuah rencana pesta kejutan untuk besok, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Niatnya dia mau mengajak kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto, candle lit dinner berdua di tempat-tempat romantis.

Setelah selesai menorehkan segala rencana yang dibuatnya pada buku diarynya, Sasuke menutup bukunya sambil memejamkan matanya, merasakan belaian angin malam yang berhembus menyentuh kulit putihnya melalui jendela kokoh yang sengaja ia buka. Sambil merasakan nikmatnya udara malam, Sasuke mulai berimajinasi, membayangkan segala macam nuansa romantis yang akan timbul di malam ulang tahunnya. Ia memilih momen tersebut sebagai hadiah spesial ulang tahunnya yang ke 17.

"He… hehehehe… hahahahahahahaha!!!" mendadak Sasuke terbahak layaknya orang kesurupan. Dirinya telah dikuasai oleh khayalan tingkat tinggi sampai membuatnya lupa daratan??

BRUUAK!!

Sasuke kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya begitu sebuah boneka teddy bear besar dengan sukses menghantam wajah nepsongnya.

"WOI!! BERISIK, BAKA OTOTOU!!!" dengan laknatnya Itachi menendang pintu kamar Sasuke hingga daun pintunya lepas dari tempatnya. Lengkap dengan piyama pink bercorak gambar ayam serta topi tidur kesayangannya, Itachi melesak masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu menyambar teddy bear besar yang dilemparnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"LO SENDIRI JUGA BERISIK, BAKA ANIKI!!!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah berisiknya dengan Itachi. Itachi menatap wajah tampan adik satu-satunya dengan tatapan garang. Sementara Sasuke menatap lekuk keriput itachi dengan sangarnya.

Keduanya saling men-_death glare _satu sama lain, sampai-sampai listrik di kediaman Uchiha korslet mendadak(??). Aksi sengit itu pun berakhir ketika Fugaku datang dan melempar bogem dahsyat pada kedua anaknya. Secara kelakuan kolot kedua putranya telah membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indah malam itu. Setelah dipelototi oleh Fugaku, dengan berat hati Itachi kembali ke kamarnya, tak lupa ia membawa teddy bear besar dalam pelukannya. Padahal ia sempat punya niat untuk men-tsukuyomi Sasuke.

Setelah dua orang Uchiha itu angkat kaki dari kamar Sasuke, lagi-lagi sunyi kembali menyelinap ke dalam kamar Uchiha termuda itu. Pemuda berambut ala pantat ayam itu dengan kesal membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang berbalut sprei berwarna biru tua. Sepasang mata onyx miliknya menerawang, menatap kosong langit-langit kamar yang sengaja ia cat dengan warna biru langit. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum, teringat akan warna mata sang kekasih yang memiliki warna serupa dengan cat langit-langit kamarnya. Mendadak sebuah seringai muncul dari bibir Sasuke disusul dengan kekehan kecil. Lalu suara tawanya menggelegar memenuhi tiap sudut ruang kamarnya. Tawanya berakhir begitu wajahnya dihantam teddy bear besar untuk yang kedua kalinya plus guling kepunyaan Itachi.

---------

Keheningan malam akhirnya berganti dengan pagi yang ramai disambut oleh kicauan-kicauan burung. Matahari membagi cahayanya pada setiap kehidupan yang ada di dunia, membuat siapapun bersemangat untuk memulai aktifitas harian mereka, namun tidak untuk Sasuke. Ia tidak memperdulikan jam wekernya yang sudah menjerit-jerit beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini di akibatkan karena semalam suntuk ia terus terjaga, asyik memikirkan rencananya sendiri sampai akhirnya kelelahan dan pulas dalam keadaan tak wajar. Sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membuka kelopak matanya kalau saja Mikoto, ibunya tidak mengguyurnya dengan air.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus tidur, Sasuke!" bentaknya setelah menumpahkan segelas air ke wajah Sasuke."Cepat bersiap-siap! Kau harus berangkat sekolah, kan?" dengan sabar Mikoto membantu putra bungsunya bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu mendorongnya menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan langkah sempoyongan dan pandangan mata kabur alias blur, Sasuke memaksakan kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi lalu mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya setelah ia melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Lima menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah memasukan selembar buku tulis kedalam tasnya, Sasuke menyibukan dirinya selama 30 menit di depan cermin(?).

Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah Mikoto memanggilnya untuk segera sarapan. Sebelum menemui Ibunya di dapur, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Itachi yang ada di sebelah kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah melongokkan kepala ayamnya di ambang pintu kamar Itachi dan memastikan bahwa kakaknya masih asyik berpelukan dengan teddy bear kesayangannya sambil menghisap ibu jarinya, Sasuke mengendap-endap menuju meja rias Itachi dan mencomot sebotol krim rambut milik Itachi. Setelah itu barulah ia menemui ibunya di ruang makan.

---------

"Shit!!" gerutu Sasuke sambil terus mengosek lantai kamar mandi sekolah dengan sikat. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat busuk saking gondoknya.

--Flashback--

Setelah keluar dari Stasiun, Sasuke berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya sambil mengunyah sebuah tomat. Setelah gerbang Konoha Gakuen terlihat 30 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, mendadak dua orang satpam Konoha Gakuen menutup gerbang sekolah secara mendadak begitu rambut pantat ayam Sasuke terlihat dari kejauhan. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan tomat yang ada di tangannya, mulutnya menganga lebar.

"PAK KOTETSUUU~ PAK IZUMOOO!!!! TUNGGU DULU!!!" Sasuke langsung berlari ke arah gerbang sekolahnya. "Biarkan aku masuk!" lanjutnya sambil mengguncang-guncang pagar sekolah. Ia tidak memperdulikan muncratan tomat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ops… maaf Uchiha! Kau sudah terlambat!" kata satpam bernama Kotetsu.

"Ini kan masih jam 7 kurang lima menit! Aku belum terlambat! Sekarang biarkan aku masuk!!!" teriak Sasuke pada kedua orang satpam di depannya.

"Kalau mau masuk, kau harus kami hukum dulu!" tawar satpam bernama Izumo. Seringai muncul di kedua bibir satpam itu.

"Bersihkan kamar mandi yang ada di sekolah ini!!" perintah Kotetsu lalu Izumo melemparkan ember dan sikat WC ke wajah Sasuke(?).

"HAH???!!" mata onyx Sasuke melebar. Masa seorang Uchiha di suruh membersihkan toilet! Mau di taruh dimana rambut pantat ayamnya nanti? Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke melempar balik kain pel yang ada dalam ember pada kedua satpam bejat yang berdiri di balik pagar sekolahnya. Tapi begitu ingat rencana spesial yang mau ia sampaikan pada Naruto, yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya, batallah niatan nista tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mendelik tajam pada Kotetsu dan Izumo. "Oke, sekarang bukain pagernya!" perintah Sasuke pada dua cunguk tersebut. Setelah di izinkan masuk, Sasuke berlalu melewati lapangan olahraga lalu berjalan menuju toilet.

TIIN TIIN

Terdengar suara klakson dari arah gerbang sekolahnya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Kotetsu dengan senang hati membukakan gerbang sekolah lalu pemuda berambut merah itu menyeloyor masuk dengan santai bersama sepeda ontelnya… Salah!! motorsport merahnya.

"HEIII!!!!!" Sasuke membanting semua perkakas pembersih toilet yang ada di tangannya lalu berlari ke arah Kotetsu dan Izumo.

"Apa lagi, Uchiha?" tanya Kotetsu pada Sasuke yang sudah nampang muka sangar.

"Kenapa Gaara ngga disuruh bersihin toilet juga? Dia kan dateng lebih terlambat dari gue!!" protes Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berambut merah alias Gaara yang sedang memarkir motor kesayangannya di tempat parkiran sekolah.

"Yang bukain gerbang itu 'kan kita! Jadi suka-suka kita berdua dong!" jawab Izumo.

"Dasar pilih kasih!" Sasuke memelototi dua sejoli aneh tersebut dengan tampang murka.

"Berisik amat sih!!! Mau hukumannya kita tambahin?" bantah Kotetsu. Izumo udah siap-siap melempar sapu lidi ke arah Sasuke

Tanpa protes macam-macam Sasuke melesat meninggalkan Kotetsu dan Izumo yang asyik terbahak. Dari pada disuruh menyapu lapangan sekolahnya yang super gede, lebih baik ia mengalah dan segera menunaikan tugasnya di toilet.

--End of Flashback--

Sasuke mengelap peluh yang meluncur mulus di pelipisnya lalu membanting sikat toilet yang ada digenggamannya.

"Selesai…" Sasuke tersenyum puas memandang hasil kerjanya. Toilet pria yang sebelumnya bau, dekil, apek, buluk, busuk, kotor de el el sudah disulap jadi bersih dan wangi. Tak ada bangkai dimana-mana seperti sebelumnya(?). Butuh waktu tiga jam bagi Sasuke untuk membersihkan seluruh kekacauan yang ada di toilet nista tersebut.

BRAAK

"Jah!" ujar seseorang yang muncul dari ambang pintu toilet.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara yang ada dibelakangnya. Mata onyx-nya berubah menjadi merah menatap genangan air kotor yang tumpah dari ember bekas bersih-bersih. Lantai yang sudah kinclong balik jadi dekil.

"Sorry, ngga liat!" jawab seorang pemuda berambut merah alias Gaara dengan tampang datar.

Melihat Sasuke sudah nampang sharingan dan segel chidori(?), Gaara membatalkan niatnya masuk ke dalam toilet dan langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

"WOOIIII!!!" Sasuke langsung kabur mengejar Gaara sambil membawa sikat WC.

---------

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, menggema ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Saat-saat inilah yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap siswa dimana mereka bisa melepas segala penat seusai belajar dan waktunya mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan sedari tadi.

Sasuke menyamankan pantatnya di atas kursi sambil menekuk kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memebenamkan wajahnya. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga berlebih untuk menopang beban tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dari mana aja lo, Sas?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas bernama Shikamaru. Sasuke mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Bersihin WC…" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menghela nafas berat lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya.

"Huh?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"mendokusei…" katanya sebelum berlalu ke arah pojokan kelas lalu tertidur pulas di kursinya.

Kelas terasa tak ramai seperti biasanya siang itu. Biasanya ia melihat teman-temannya seperti Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten tengah bergosip ria di dekat jendela ruang kelas, Rock Lee dan Kiba yang selalu semangat membicarakan hal-hal tak penting bersama Chouji, Sai dan Shino atau Gaara dan Neji yang belakangan ini selalu bersama dan terlihat akrab di dalam kelas. Sasuke juga tidak dapat merasakan kehadiran pemuda riang berambut blonde yang biasa ia panggil 'Dobe', panggilan sayang untuk kekasihnya yang punya nama asli Naruto.

Suasana berisik seperti itu tidak terlihat dalam kelasnya siang itu. Yang ada hanyalah tiupan angin yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela dan suara dengkuran Shikamaru yang asyik tidur di kursi pojok. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Teme!! Dari mana saja kau?" Sasuke langsung mendongkakan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara yang akrab di telinganya. Sementara pemuda pirang bernama Naruto menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Mukamu pucet banget! Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir pada rival sekaligus pacarnya. Tangannya meraba dahi Sasuke sambil berjongkok disebelah Sasuke, menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya yang agak tertunduk.

"Ng… kau ngga demam ya?" Naruto menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari kening Sasuke. Melihat wajah khawatir kekasihnya, Sasuke langsung menarik pinggang Naruto dan membawanya dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku ngga apa-apa, Dobe! Cuma sedikit lelah saja!" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Tercium aroma citrus dari rambut pirangnya, aroma yang amat disukainya.

"Hm… syukurlah…" Naruto balas memeluk kepala Sasuke. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut hitam milik Sasuke. Mendapatkan perhatian yang sebegitu besarnya dari Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum senang sambil mencium sekilas pipi tan Naruto.

"Terimakasih…" Sasuke menarik pelan dagu Naruto, membawanya perlahan mendekat ke arah bibirnya.

"UWOOOOO!!! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA YANG MEMBARA SAMPAI-SAMPAI MEMBAKAR GELORA CINTA!!! HEBAT SEKALI DIKAU, SASUKE-KUN!!!" tiba-tiba terdengar celotehan menyebalkan dari arah pintu kelas. Berdirilah disana sesosok makhluk berambut batok dan beralis tebal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rock Lee.

"Hahaha… dasar! Santai sekali kalian melakukan hal senonoh itu di dalam kelas!" seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik, Inuzuka Kiba muncul dari belakang punggung Lee. Sementara dua pemuda lainnya, yaitu Gaara dan Neji dengan cueknya masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dua orang temannya yang berisik.

Naruto langsung membebaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Wajah tan-nya nampak bersemu. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap keki kedua orang temannya yang terus menggodanya.

"Huh! Kalian ganggu acara gue aja!" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apaan sih, TEME!!" Naruto menggeram sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Naruto-kun, kau ngga perlu malu-malu! Semangat masa mudamu sungguh hebat dan patut di contoh!!" lagi-lagi Lee mengacungkan jempolnya sambil memamerkan kilauan giginya.

"IIKH!! DASAR ALIS TEBAL!!!" Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Lee. Sementara Lee dengan semangat menanggapi tantangan kejar-kejaran dalam kelas siang itu. Jadilah mereka main kucing-kucingan dalam kelas.

---------

Bel tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar berbunyi nyaring, meraung-raung ke seantero Konoha Gakuen. Dengan binalnya semua siswa keluar dari ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ng, ada apa?" tanyanya disertai senyuman khasnya.

"Hari ini kau punya waktu? Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Sasuke tetap pasang tampang stoic, padahal jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Ah… maaf, Sasuke! Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Gaara!" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya sendiri.

JLEB!

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya tak mau bergerak sesuai dengan kendali otaknya.

"A…APAAA?!!" teriak Sasuke, tak sadar kalau suaranya lebih nyaring dari bunyi bel sekolahnya.

"Maaf ya!" Naruto mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya,"aku udah lama janji sama dia!"

"Tapi kan ini hari ulang tahunku! Masa kau lebih memilih bersama cowok lain dibanding bersamaku!!" Sasuke nampak frustasi. Rasanya seluruh peredaran darahnya mengalir deras ke kepalanya.

"Aku tahu… tapi ini penting sekali, Sasuke!" Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak berani menatap mata garang Sasuke. Suasana nampak hening beberapa saat. Tak satu pun ada suara yang terdengar selain suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan urusan orang lain dibandingkan aku?" suara Sasuke nampak parau. Dengan harap-harap cemas ia menunggu jawaban memuaskan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Maaf… Sasuke…" Naruto memutus kata-katanya begitu melihat motor merah milik Gaara menghampirinya.

"Ayo, naiklah!" Gaara melemparkan sebuah helm hitam ke arah Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut merah itu dapat melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke mulai bergetar.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Menatap cowok emo yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan miris. Setelah mengenakan helm hitam yang diberikan Gaara kepadanya, Naruto langsung naik dan mengambil tempat di belakang Gaara.

"Nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu!" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri mematung. Setelah memastikan Naruto telah menempati posisi nyaman di belakangnya, Gaara langsung menancap gas motornya dalam-dalam, meninggalkan gempulan asap di sekitar Sasuke yang tengah di saput mendung.

'Masa rencana candle lit yang udah gue susun semalem suntuk batal begitu aja! Ngga bisa, ngga bisa! Gue harus kejar mereka!' batin Sasuke mantap lalu berlari ke tepi jalan, mencegat bemo yang lewat lalu membuntuti motor Gaara yang sudah ngebut nan jauh disana.

---------

"Bang, bang! Stop!" teriak Sasuke pada sang supir bemo. Setelah melempar dua lembar uang gocengan pada si supir, Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam sebuah toko dimana motor merah Gaara terparkir di halaman toko tersebut, entah toko apa itu.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya, tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

'Mau apa sih mereka kesini? Dari tadi Cuma berdiri tapi ngga beli apa-apa,' batin Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terbelalak melihat Naruto tertawa lepas pada pemuda berambut merah yang ada di sebelahnya. Sasuke makin tak mempercayai pengelihatannya sendiri saat melihat Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto, senyuman yang tak pernah ia pamerkan pada teman-temannya.

Hati Sasuke semakin kecut menyaksikan pemandangan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat orang yang dicintainya tertawa sebahagia itu di depan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Andai saja saat itu akal sehat tak menyertainya, ia pasti sudah menghampiri keduanya lalu menghajar tanpa ampun pemuda yang tengah berdampingan dengan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Naruto?" bisiknya lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

---------

Matahari telah menghilang di balik garis cakrawala dan bersedia di gantikan posisinya oleh sang bulan. Berjam-jam telah berlalu namun Sasuke masih melanjutkan aksi 'stalker'nya. Sejak tadi keduanya hanya menghampiri beberapa toko tanpa membeli satu barang pun. Karena kelelahan dan putus asa, Sasuke berniat menyudahi aksinya. Namun ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat motor Gaara melesak masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Bang, bang! Stop disini, bang!" lagi-lagi Sasuke meneriaki supir bemo yang hampir bablas. Saking paniknya sampai-sampai Sasuke salah memberikan tarif ongkos yang seharusnya. Setelah melemparkan selembar uang seratus ribuan ke dalam bemo, Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan supir bemo yang masih terbengong-bengong menatap uang seratus ribuan yang tergeletak di jok bemonya.

Setelah bersusah payah melewati semak belukar yang tumbuh liar di dalam hutan, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan motor merah milik Gaara terparkir di samping sebuah pohon besar. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap, kepala ayam Sasuke melongok dari balik pohon besar yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Alangkah terkejutnya Uchiha termuda itu menyaksikan panorama alam di hadapannya. Sebuah danau yang lumayan besar nampak indah di terangi sinar redup sang dewi malam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ada sebuah danau di dalam hutan seperti itu. Matanya beralih pada sosok pemuda yang sedang terduduk di tepi danau.

"Naruto?" dengan langkah ragu, Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang duduk mematung di terangi cahaya bulan yang nampak lumayan terang di sekitar danau tersebut. Tetapi langkahnya segera terhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling danau, mencari sosok Gaara yang harusnya ada disana bersama dengan Naruto.

"Ng? Lho! SASUKE!!" Naruto terlonjak saat melihat Sasuke sedang celingukan dibelakangnya.

"A…ah… hai!" sapa Sasuke garing sambil menyunggingkan senyuman memaksa saat Naruto menghampirinya. Malu juga rasanya, berniat membuntuti malah kepergok mentah-mentah. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencoba mengembalikan tampang cool-nya.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kikuk Sasuke lalu mendekapnya erat-erat. Bisa dipastikan wajah Sasuke saat itu antara terkejut dan juga senang. Jarang sekali Naruto memeluknya lebih dahulu seperti ini, seerat ini pula.

"Na… Naruto…" Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto dengan wajah nepsong.

"_Tanjoubi Omedeto_, Sasuke!" Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap mata onyx milik Sasuke yang nampak terbelalak dengan ucapan kekasihnya.

Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah putih Sasuke lalu mengecup kening Naruto yang tertutup poni pirangnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto…" Sasuke memegang kedua pipi Naruto yang tengah bersemu. Menariknya perlahan hingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Tak ada hadiah paling special baginya selain berada disisi orang yang paling di sayanginya.

PREEEEEEEEEEETTT~

Nyaringnya suara terompet memecahkan atmosfer romantis diantara keduanya. Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke segala arah. Matanya dapat melihat teman-temannya keluar dari balik semak-semak sambil terus meniup terompet yang mereka bawa.

"TANJOUBI OMEDETOOOOO!!!!!" ucap mereka serentak sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke masih sulit mencerna kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya menggerilya ke sekelilingnya. Mata onyx-nya bisa melihat Sakura dan Ino sedang membawa sebuah kue besar sambil menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan orang yang berulang tahun. Dibelakangnya ada Tenten dan Hinata yang sedang bertepuk tangan. Chouji, Sai, Kiba dan Lee ikut menyenyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Neji dan Shino berdiri di samping Shikamaru yang sedang menguap.

Tiba-tiba suasana di sekeliling danau menjadi terang benderang karena efek dari lampu hias. Disana sudah tertata rapi sebuah meja besar bertaplak putih dan beberapa kursi lipat di sekitarnya. Sakura dan Ino meletakkan kue besar tersebut diatas meja sedangkan Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terduduk di hadapan kue ulang tahunnya.

Muka kalem Sasuke terlihat campur aduk, antara terkejut dan bingung. Namun hatinya tengah diliput rasa bahagia dicampur dengan rasa haru. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya kalau seluruh teman-temannya menyiapkan pesta sehebat ini untuk seseorang seperti dia.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat tiup lilinnya!" ujar Kiba memecah lamunan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap wajah sumringah Naruto lalu mengangguk pelan. Sasuke memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat, lalu membuka matanya dan meniup lilin-lilin yang berjumlah sesuai dengan usianya satu persatu.

Fuuuh~

DHUAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!

"KYAAAAA!!!!" Sakura dan gadis-gadis lainnya memekik kaget mendengar suara ledakan aneh dari arah semak-semak.

"A… apa itu?" kata Shikamaru terbata. Semua mata tertuju pada semak-semak yang menjadi sumber ledakan malapetaka itu.

Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk menghampiri semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"GAARA…" Neji segera berlari menghampiri Gaara yang jatuh terduduk sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shino pada Gaara yang langsung balik pasang tampang datarnya.

"Maaf, aku mau menyalahkan kembang api tapi…" Gaara melirik sebuah kardus yang didalamnya terdapat beraneka ragam jenis kembang api.

"AAH!! INI SIH BUKAN KEMBANG API, TAPI PETASAN!!" Chouji langsung mengudek-udek isi kardus yang dipelototi oleh Gaara.

Gaara terlihat kaget begitu mendengar temannya -yang menurutnya bulat- mengatakan bahwa barang-barang yang ia kira kembang api ternyata adalah petasan.

"Hahaha… masa kau tak bisa membedakan antara kembang api dan petasan!" celoteh Neji sambil membantu Gaara untuk berdiri.

"Deidara sialan…" Gaara menggeram kecil diikuti suara tawa yang lainnya.

Malam itu pesta ulang tahun yang Sasuke tak sangka-sangka berjalan sukses dan meriah. Apalagi dengan adanya kehadiran teman-teman yang memperdulikan dirinya serta orang yang dicintainya. Semua nampak bahagia, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Walaupun dia agak kesal juga karena rencana candle lit yang ia siapkan gagal dilaksanakan.

Sasuke memotong kue besar bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Sasuke' lalu memberikan potongan pertamanya pada Naruto. Suara sorak dari teman-temannya membuat blusing keduanya. Setelah kue terbagi rata (kecuali Chouji yang dapat bagian paling gede), mereka memakannya bersama-sama. Satu detik kemudian semua membelalakan matanya lalu melepeh kue tersebut secara berjamaah.

"PUEEEH!!!! Apa ini!!? Kuenya kok asin banget??" Kiba menggosok-gosok bibirnya sambil meletakan potongan kue yang ada di tangannya ke atas meja. Sementara Chouji terus makan dengan rakusnya, tak memperdulikan kue yang rasanya sulit di deskripsikan.

"Siapa yang bikin kue ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyambar segelas jus jeruk dan meneguknya.

"Ng… kalau ngga salah…" Ino pasang tampang berpikir lalu melirik ke arah Shino dan Shikamaru.

"Kalian bikinnya pake apa sih?" tanya Tenten sewot pada Shino.

"Aku hanya mencampurkan segala bahan yang Shikamaru berikan padaku." jawab Shino seadanya.

"Hhh~ mendokusei…" Shikamaru menguap lebar. Semua temannya sweatdrop sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan beranalisis bahwa Shikamaru tertidur saat membuat kue.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Gaara yang sedang asyik dengan handphone-nya. Terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah pada temannya yang berambut merah karena sempat menyumpahi dan memelet Gaara dalam hati saat ia membuntutinya tadi siang.

Sasuke menggeser sedikit kursi lipatnya agak mendekat ke arah Gaara yang duduk disebelahnya. Gaara melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya, namun matanya kembali beralih menatap layar handphone yang ada digenggamannya.

"Hei…" sapa Sasuke rada basa basi namun tak digubris oleh Gaara."Maaf…" kali ini Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya yang tak terlihat.

"Ng… waktu lo pergi berdua sama Naruto gue sempet berburuk sangka sama lo, jadi…"

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya lalu meneguk jus jeruk yang ada ditangannya.

"Oh…" Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu memfokuskan pandangannya lagi ke arah handphone-nya. Dahi Sasuke agak berkedut, pernyataan maaf yang sangat enggan di ungkapkannya malah dapat reaksi sedatar itu.

"Huh!" Sasuke membanting gelas jus yang sudah kosong.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu mengambil segelas jus apel dari deretan gelas-gelas jus yang berisi aneka macam rasa. Sasuke cuma buang muka sambil mengorek hidungnya sedangkan Gaara menyalakan lagu Mbah Surip dari mp3 player handphonenya. Naruto langsung cemberut di kacangin oleh keduanya.

"Oh ya! Ayo, Sasuke!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang asyik menggali lubang hidungnya. "Katanya yang lain mau ngasih kado tuh!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang ngerumpi sambil memegang bungkusan beraneka warna.

"Heh?" Sasuke menurut dan pasrah saja saat dirinya diseret-seret oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun~ Ini…" Sakura menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna pink ke arah Sasuke. "Bukanya pas di rumah aja yah!" Sakura senyum-senyum sok imut, tak sadar kalau yang lain pada pasang tampang mual.

"Erh… thanks…" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman maksa pada wanita berambut pink norak di depannya.

"Ini dari aku~" Ino menyerahkan bungkusan berwarna cokelat metallic disertai anggukan Sasuke.

"Um… Sa…Sasuke-kun… i…ini hadiah dari…ku…" ucap Hinata terbata sambil menyodorkan bungkusan ungu bermotif bunga lavender dengan gerakan perlahan dan malu-malu. Sasuke langsung menyambar bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Hinata tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Nih! dari gue! Sorry ngga sempet di bungkus!" Tenten melempar kantong keresek hitam pada Sasuke.

"Hadiah dari kita-kita ntar gue kasih ke lo pas pulangnya aja yah! Ada di mobil gue!" ujar Neji sambil melirik ke arah teman-teman cowoknya.

"Hn…" Sasuke mengangguk lalu meletakkan kumpulan kado dari teman-temannya di atas meja.

"Ng… Sasuke…" Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang terbalut bungkus kado berwarna kuning ngejreng bermotif ramen. "Ngga begitu bagus sih, tapi… mau ngga mau pokoknya kau harus terima!" Naruto langsung mendorong kadonya ke dada Sasuke.

"Thanks…" Sasuke tersenyum simpul sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Naruto membalasnya pelukannya sambil tertawa kecil, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mereka langsung blushing mendengar sorak-sorak aneh dari teman-temannya.

Sasuke mengendurkan pelukannya lalu mencium kening Naruto. Niatnya untuk menyosor bibir Naruto batal begitu melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang udah nampang mupeng.

"Lanjutin aja acaranya! Anggap aja kita-kita ini nyamuk…" Seru Kiba sambil cengir-cengir ngga jelas.

"UWAAA!! ASYIK YA KALAU PUNYA PACAR!!! DAKU JUGA MAU~~" Lee mulai menggebu-gebu sambil melirik ke arah Tenten.

"Ada ya yang mau sama lo?" celetuk Sai yang langsung kena sikutan telak di pinggangnya.

---------

"Sampai besok~" teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke balas melambai ke arah mobil yang dikemudikan Shino. Sebenarnya itu mobil punya Shikamaru. Tapi berhubung yang lain pada ketakutan kalau-kalau orangnya ketiduran saat mengemudi, jadilah Shino yang mengambil alih kemudi mobil milik pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Oh ya, Sas! Gue nunggu traktirannya besok yah!" teriak Kiba dari jok paling belakang. Sementara Sai yang ada disebelahnya hanya senyum-senyum ngarep dan Shikamaru pules di kursi penumpang terdepan.

"BABAII~~" teriak mereka kompak saat Shino tancap gas mobil dalam-dalam. Sasuke sweatdrop melihat mobil yang di kendarai Shino melaju oleng lalu menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Hhh…" Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menarik gagang pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Tak lupa ia membawa bungkusan besar berisi kado yang diberikan teman-temannya saat perayaan pesta ulang tahunnya tadi.

"Tadai…" Sasuke memutus kata-katanya saat tubuhnya mendadak dipeluk alias ditubruk oleh tubuh kakaknya, Itachi.

"SASUKE~~~ TANJOUBI OMEDETOOO~~" teriak Itachi lebay sambil menciumi wajah adiknya dengan penuh nafsu.

"O…Oi!!! Lepasin gue, Baka Aniki!!" Sasuke meronta, mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari bibir ganas Itachi.

"Tanjoubi Omedeto!!!" Mikoto datang sambil membawa senampan besar kue ulang tahun ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, Sasuke?" tanya ayahnya dari balik punggung ibunya.

"Tadi habis merayakan ulang tahunku bareng teman-teman. Mereka buat pesta kejutan untukku…" jawab Sasuke setelah menampoli Itachi yang tak mau berhenti dari kegiatannya mencipoki wajah adiknya.

"Oh… " Fugaku meng-oh lalu melirik dua bungkusan besar yang ada di sebelah anak bungsunya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Wow!! Banyak bener kadonya, dik!" Itachi langsung menyambar salah satu keresek yang ada di sebelah Sasuke lalu menumpahkan semuanya ke lantai.

"Ya sudah, kita ke ruang makan yuk!" Mikoto tersenyum pada tiga Uchiha di hadapannya lalu menyeloyor ke ruang makan diikuti oleh Fugaku dibelakangnya.

Sasuke melirik Itachi lalu menampol kepala kakaknya yang sedang berjongkok sambil menghitungi hadiah yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ntar lo beresin lagi trus bawa ke kamar gue!" ancam Sasuke lalu berlalu menuju ruang makan, meninggalkan Itachi yang sedang nampang bego melihat kelakuan bejat adiknya.

---------

Setelah berpesta kecil-kecilan di ruang makan yang telah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa oleh Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera mandi ketika tanpa sengaja hidungnya mencium ketiaknya sendiri.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang empuk sambil melempar handuk biru yang menggantung di lehernya ke sembarang tempat.

Matanya menatap tumpukan kado yang menggunung di sebelah ranjangnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu merogoh salah satu bungkusan kado yang ada dalam keresek hitam tersebut.

Tangannya mencomot bungkusan berwarna cokelat metallic dari Ino. Dengan binalnya Sasuke merobek bungkusan coklat tersebut.

"Topi…" Sasuke menjajal topi berwarna biru dongker tersebut ke kepalanya. Alhasil tak muat masuk ke kepala Sasuke di akibatkan rambut pantat ayamnya."Cih!" Sasuke melempar topi tersebut ke ranjangnya.

Berikutnya Sasuke merobek bungkusan berwarna ungu milik Hinata. Sasuke menemukan sebuah sweater rajutan berinisialkan namanya.

"Ukh… Sial!" Sasuke menatap sinis saat melihat inisaial namanya ditulis 'SASUEK' di bagian tengah sweater. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melempar hadiah dari temannya ke atas ranjang tidurnya.

Berikutnya ia melongok bungkus keresek hitam yang merupakan hadiah dari Tenten. Tangannya merogoh sepasang kaos kaki yang berbordir lambang kipas Uchiha di kedua sisinya.

Setelah itu ia membuka bungkusan berwarna pink yang ditebaknya berasal dari Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap jijik sebuah gelas mug pink bercorak 'hati' dimana-mana.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melirik keresek besar kedua yang tergeletak di kaki ranjangnya. Perasaannya sudah mulai tak enak mengingat kelakuan kesembilan orang sahabatnya.

Sasuke mengambil secara acak hadiah yang ada di dalamnya. Tangannya langsung merobek sebuah bungkus kado koran dari Kiba(pemberinya ngga modal) dan menemukan sebuah celengan ayam di dalamnya. Sasuke membaca secarik kertas yang menempel di ekor celengan ayam.

"_Rajin-rajin nabung deh lo! Makanya ni gue kasih celengan ayam! From Kiba imut…" _Sasuke langsung meremas surat yang yang ada digenggamannya lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

Berikutnya ia memandang curiga pada sebuah papan yang terbalut sampul kertas berwarna coklat. Sasuke dapat melihat nama 'SAI' disudut papan bersampul coklat tersebut. Setelah dirobek, ternyata isinya sebuah lukisan buatan Sai sendiri.

"Brengsek!!" Sasuke memelototi lukisan bergambar ayam yang sedang bertengger diatas pohon yang berpahatkan lambang Uchiha.

Setelah puas memelototi kembarannya dalam lukisan yang dibuat oleh Sai, Sasuke membuka bungkus kado berwarna putih gading pemberian Neji dan mendapatkan sebuah arloji hitam berukir gambar ayam di bagian tengahnya. Sasuke membaca selembar surat yang terselip di dalam kotak arloji tersebut.

"_Met ultah! Semoga lo panjang umur n langgeng-langgeng aja sama Naruto…_" Sasuke tersenyum membaca secarik kertas yang ditulis oleh Neji."_Oh ya, gue mau ngaku! Yang nyuruh Pak Kotetsu sama Pak Izumo buat ngehukum lo ngebersihin WC waktu itu gue! From Hyuuga Neji…_"

"WTF!!!!" Sasuke meremas serta menyobek-nyobek kertas yang ada di tangannya.

Dengan gondoknya Sasuke menyambar lalu merobek-robek bungkus kado berwarna abu-abu pemberian Shikamaru dan Shino. Mereka berdua belinya patungan. Sebenarnya Shikamaru cuma numpang aja sama Shino, dia tak mau repot beli-beli kado.

Setelah menyobek tiga lapis kertas (kerjaannya Shino), Sasuke menemukan sebuah bantal mini berwarna kuning dan sebuah jam weker kecil berbentuk anak ayam. Sasuke memandang bantal kuning di tangan kanannya dan melirik weker kecil di tangan kirinya, lalu menoleh ke arah ranjangnya yang sudah dipenuhi tumpukan hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Kok… kayaknya dari tadi kadonya gambar ayam semua yak?" Sasuke meletakkan dua hadiah yang ada di kedua tangannya lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang ketombean.

Setelah itu Sasuke memulai kembali menyobeki bungkus kado berwarna biru yang terlihat lumayan besar. Sasuke langsung pasang tampang cengo begitu mengeluarkan isi kado yang bungkusnya telah ia sobek-sobek.

"Kornet Rasa Ayam Bakar, Nugget Rasa Ayam Rica-rica, Sosis Rasa Ayam Balado, Kerupuk Rasa Soto Ayam…" Sasuke membaca satu persatu jenis makanan yang ada dalam bungkusan kado lalu menyimpulkan bahwa kado tersebut adalah pemberian dari Chouji.

Sambil geleng-geleng kepala Sasuke merobek bungkus kado berikutnya. Matanya membelalak dan menatap ilfil hadiah yang ada di genggamannya. Sebuah baju super ketat berwarna hijau norak alias pemberian sohibnya Lee. Setelah dipertimbangkan dua kali, Sasuke tidak jadi membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia langsung melemparnya keluar jendela.

Sasuke melirik dua kado yang tersisa. Sebuah kotak berbungkus kado warna kuning bercorak gambar ramen dan sebuah kotak besar terbungkus kertas berwarna merah bata.

Sasuke langsung bisa menebak siapa pemberi kado-kado yang ada di hadapannya.

Sasuke meraih kotak besar berwarna merah bata yang di tebaknya adalah pemberian Gaara, namun matanya terus memelototi kotak kuning bercorak ramen pemberian Naruto. Setelah diam selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan membuka kado pemberian Naruto terlebih dahulu.

Saking grogi dan tak sabaran, Sasuke membuka bungkus kado kuning tersebut dengan cara menggigitinya. Mata onyx-nya membelo mendapati satu lusin celana dalam bermotif anak ayam menjadi hadiah ulang tahun dari kekasihnya. Sasuke langsung melirik selembar kertas yang tersempil dalam box kolor tersebut lalu membacanya dengan seksama dan hati-hati karena tulisan abstrak Naruto sulit dibaca.

"_TANJOUBI OMEDETO, SASUKE!!!_" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat membaca kalimat berikutnya."_Maaf, aku bingung mau kasih kamu apa. Tapi setelah mendapat saran dari Gaara, akhirnya aku beli itu aja deh! Hehehe..._" Sasuke langsung mencengkeram kertas yang ada di tangannya sambil mengumpat pada Gaara."_Tapi, semoga aja kamu suka! Love Naruto~"_

Sasuke langsung memeluk-meluk kertas tersebut sambil menciuminya. Sasuke melirik ke arah selusin kolor yang ada dipangkuannya lalu membuka bungkus boxnya, berniat ngejajal kolor pemberian Naruto.

BRAAK!!

Sasuke langsung buru-buru menaikan celana pendeknya yang sempat ia dodorin sebatas lutut lalu menatap keki ke arah Itachi yang masuk tanpa ketuk pintu sambil membawa bungkusan biru dongker dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke~~~" Itachi masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke lalu memeluk adiknya penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Apa lagi, Baka Aniki!!" Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi yang asyik menggrepe-grepe serta menciumi tangannya.

"Kok apa! Aku kan belum kasih kado buat dedekku satu-satunya!" Itachi melempar bungkusan biru dongker kepada Sasuke.

"Ng... apaan nih?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Udah, buka aja!" Itachi nampang ngga sabaran.

Tanpa banyak cing cong, Sasuke langsung mempreteli bungkusan berwarna biru dongker pemberian Itachi. Alangkah kaget dan shocknya Sasuke saat membuka kado yang ada di tangannya. Satu stel baju tidur berwarna pink beserta topinya yang sama persis dengan milik Itachi.

"Gimana? Kau suka?" Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya di timpuk hadiah yang di berikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ngga deh, makasih!" Sasuke langsung mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hah? Tapi ini 'kan lucu! Lihat, motifnya sama dengan punyaku!" Itachi menunjuk-nunjuk motif bergambar monyet yang saat itu ia kenakan.

"NGGAK!!!" Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras tepat di depan wajah Itachi.

"Ukh..." Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ia memaksa matanya untuk terpejam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menahan emosinya.

"Sabar... sabar..." Sasuke meraba-raba dadanya sendiri. Setelah cukup tenang, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang tempat tidur. Mata kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan kotak besar berbungkus kado warna merah bata pemberian Gaara.

Dengan langkah malas, Sasuke menghampiri kotak besar tersebut lalu memandanginya beberapa saat, nampak berpikir.

'Isinya apa ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Sasuke pun mulai merobek bungkusan merah tersebut lalu menarik solatip dari kardus yang membentang secara horizontal. Dibukanya perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati. Rasanya dia curigaan banget sama Gaara. Matanya melotot terbelalak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Puluhan botol krim rambut bermerk 'Cap Jago' memenuhi isi kardus. Sasuke langsung menyambar secarik kertas yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Dibacanya kata demi kata perlahan-lahan.

"_Selamet Ulang Tahun! Berapa umur lo sekarang? Oh, 17 tahun ya? Nih gue kasih se-pak gel rambut buat rambut ayam lo. Kayaknya rambut lo susah banget di atur. Pakenya irit-irit ya, bisa ampe setahun kok! Dari Gaara-_" Sasuke langsung mencengkeram surat yang sengaja Gaara tinggalkan untuknya.

"BRENGSEEEK!!!!!" Sasuke langsung menyobek-nyobek, menginjaknya lalu membakar surat tersebut.

---FIN---

Haaah~

selese juga nie pik!!! gimana, gimana?

maklumin aja deh kalo banyak salahnya dimana-mana karena sesungguhnya ini pik pertama saia...

thanks banget buat Yuuzu-chan yang udah mau ngerelain ngebuang-buangin pulsanya buat menginstruksikan saia caranya bikin pik...

arigato juga buat Namizu yang sudah banyak ngebantuin saia...

kritik yang membangun akan menjadi pedoman berarti buat saia yang dapat meningkatkan mutu pik saia kedepannya (meski saia ngga bakal bisa ningkatin mutu cerita berhubung otak saia yang emang belet)

sekalian juga mohon bantuannya para senpai-senpai sekalian yang lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan saia...

ripiuuuu~~


End file.
